1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to autostereoscopic and related images produced by concurrently printing images on paper or plastic and fabricating a lenticular polymer lens surface, The lenticular pattern is produced by applying a reactive polymer layer to the outer surface of a transparent cylinder having a lenticular pattern in relief on its outer surface and casting the pattern in registration with the image using radiation from an ultraviolet light source.
2. Background of the Invention
Autostereoscopic imaging is a technique for providing three-dimensional images. Autostereoscopic imaging is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,213 to Sandor et al. This patent describes a method and apparatus for making autostereographic images by interleaving a number of images in a computer and printing the interleaved images on a printer. The specification, and drawings of this patent are incorporated herein by reference.